Cold
by The Effect
Summary: Crystal is one cold girl. Gold can handle her... right?


Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

A/N: I was inspired by All Time Low's That Girl. xD Anyways, review and make my day! *T for language. Once.

Summary: Crystal is one cold girl. Gold can handle her... right?

* * *

><p>In December, Gold was '<em>That New Guy<em>'. The transfer from heaven. He had everything, the looks, the smile, the intelligence, the skills, the money. In one day, he was all the talk of the girls, two days and everyone new his name, four days and he was named number two in his class, five days and he was the lead forward on the soccer team, and at the end of the week, he was sick of all the girls. All except one, and the angel's name was Crystal.

He was captivated by her at first sight. She was the only person in class 3B that could best him at everything if she tried. She was at the top of the class, she had a kick that Gold thought a champion would fear, and last but not least, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. She made him feel like a train wreck, he described once to his friends. He didn't even care if it didn't make sense, it just seemed like the right level of magnitude that her presence was affecting him.

It's now the beginning of March. And he still has yet to give up hope. He had professed his love to her on so many occasions, he'd lost count. He tried everything in his book; he got her a huge teddy bear for Christmas, he brought an extra umbrella for rainy days that she forgot, he loaned his jacket to her when she looked cold, he sent her chocolates on Valentine's Day, like the Americans, among other ideas. And every single time, he was shot down, in the coldest manner. Usually with an 'idiot' or an 'I don't need help from a buffoon like you'.

Gold thought back on all this as he took off his uniform in his room. He sighed a very lovesick sigh. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and simple t-shirt while pulling out a book from beneath his bed. The pages were filled with pictures of the rare occasions she agreed to go out with him. In between them were written entries of all the times he tried to flirt with her and how it resulted. He laughed at one January entry:

_I went over to her house and tossed up rocks to her window._

_It was freezing outside, like 10 degrees._

_Well maybe not... But it was snowing._

_She turned her light on after a while and poked her head out._

_I told her I loved her, and if she didn't reply, I'd stay out there overnight._

_She closed the window and I didn't see her all night._

_I'm surprised I didn't get frostbite._

_At about 2 AM I considered quitting and forgetting about her._

_But that's what she wants me to do._

_So I won't, and I won't stop until she's mine._

_I don't think she realizes what she's doing to me..._

Gold continued to laugh. "Maybe Silver was right." He said aloud. Earlier, he and Silver sat on the rooftop and they got onto the subject of Crystal. Silver had said he should quit, and that she was a, for less of a better word, bitch. Gold laughed and said that was what he loved about her.

He smirked and took his phone out of his uniform before hanging it up. He sent a text message to Crystal:

"_I love you!"_

It wasn't long before she replied. He knew he was probably interrupting her studying, but she always replied. Even if it was something stupid like this.

"_I hate you."_

He expected nothing less. He smiled and quickly typed out his response.

"_I really do love you Crystal, why won't you just love me back?"_

"_Love is overrated."_

"_I can take everything you dish out, beautiful."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Fine. Super serious gal. I love you."_

"_Shut up, Gold!"_

He sighed at his chances. They were looking slimmer and slimmer every day. 'Maybe if I ask her out on a proper date this time.' He thought. 'Again...' He dialed her number, hoping for an answer. 'She usually does, I don't know why I'm so worried...'

The phone like beeped and Crystal answered. "What do you want?" She said in that cold tone again, Gold was getting discouraged. That wasn't enough to stop him though.

"Super serious gal, it's the weekend now and..." His mind suddenly blanked out and he was at a loss for words. This never happened. He ran a hand through his hair and began to panic.

"What is it? Hurry up." She wasn't angry, he noted, just being impatient. Like usual...

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He said as his usual self.

She audibly sighed. "N-"

"Please, Crystal!" He noticed that she liked it better when he used her real name, he needs that upper hand.

"Fine." Gold lit up at her answer. "Where?"

He fist pumped. "How does The Dreamyard at seven sound?" He said excitedly.

"What?" She yelled into her speaker. "Gold- that place is-"

"Alright! See you then, beautiful!" He said before she could finish and hung up his phone.

He sat on his bed and started to giggle to himself. It wasn't the first time she agreed to a date, or the first time he got butterflies for her, but he just felt like this time was different. He squealed loudly.

Due to this, his mother slammed open the door to him room. "Gold! Quit making girly noises! It's annoying!" She was irritated, and it showed.

Gold was in too good of a mood for his mother not to be, so he told her. "Mom! Get this! I'm taking Crys on a date later!" His mother instantly smiled, like any wrongdoing was washed away.

"The neighbor's daughter? She's a good catch!" She laughed and hugged her son tightly. He blushed. He never told her about his dates with Crystal before, he didn't think she'd be so excited. "Where are you taking her?"

His mom let him go and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was thinking you could let me borrow some money, and I could take her to The Dreamyard?"

Her smile got even bigger "Oh? A higher scale restaurant?" She laughed. "Your father taught you well!" He continued rubbing his head and blushing. "You wear your nicest tux and I'll lend you money." He nodded. "Just wait till I tell your father!" She ran out of his room, slamming the door again.

He felt a bead of sweat drop from his forehead. He never did tell his mom he was a stud at school. And his dad was always busy at the research center, so they never got to talk much either. He sighed and shook it all off and got ready for his date. He had some line rehearsing to do.

* * *

><p>Gold leaned against the restaurant window. He wore a black dress shirt, a gold vest and tie, along with black dress pants and a matching jacket that he held with one hand over his shoulder. He took a quick look at his watch on his free left hand, and stuffed his back back in his pocket after finishing. He had shown up fifteen minutes early, to be absolutely positive her beat her there. He watched as older upper class men and women entered the building, giving the teenager strange looks as they walked in. They obviously didn't know who's son he was. He quickly forgot about them when he saw Crystal approaching.<p>

She was beautiful beyond description. If he wasn't so "Mr. Suave" he would have started drooling right on the spot. He couldn't help but look her up and down in her amazing blue dress. It fit her curves amazingly, not only that, it matched her eyes. "Fabulous." He said aloud absentmindedly.

Her face turned about as red as a ripe tomato. "Don't say things like that!" She scolded.

He smiled and walked up to her, lowering himself to take her hand. He planted a soft kiss on it. Making her blush more red (if it was possible). "I wouldn't say it if it was a lie." She ripped her hand away, walked around him and into the restaurant. He smiled and followed.

The dinner was just as fabulous as the dressed up Crystal. She realized how big of a deal Gold's family name was. He got her to laugh more times than ever. She seemed to really enjoy herself. Probably because he never said any of his stupid lady-killer lines... Their waiter, a green haired man named Cilan, made their stay enjoyable as well. It was overall a successful night.

* * *

><p>Gold walking Crystal home was a given, she did live nearby. They conversed over everything for the entire walk. They were now turning on their street. "Did you have fun, super serious gal?" He said jokingly.<p>

"I told you not to call me that." She did. A lot. Especially at the restaurant. Gold even got Cilan to call her that. She tried not to smile. "But I did have fun." He laughed as they stopped in front of her house.

They turned to look at each other. "Does that mean I have a shot?"

"No." She said plainly.

He laughed out loud. "You're so cruel." She let out that smile that she'd been hiding. He kept laughing as he stepped in closer to her. He lowered his face to hers, and he felt her backing down. He kept smiling, even after hers disappeared into a distrusting look. "You _know_ how much I love you."

She glared at him, and stood her ground. "You-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. When she'd finally processed this, he broke away from her, with that smile still on his face. Her face grew red again. "Super serious gal," he said, "you're blushing." He was toying with her though, it was far too dark to see, even the street lights weren't helping.

"You're such an idiot." She said to him.

He cocked up an eyebrow. 'She's not yelling?' He asked himself.

She turned around, opened the small gate to her home and closed it between them. "Go home, Gold."

If he had the smile on his face any longer, it'd be stuck there. He didn't seem to mind though. "Not until you say you love me, too." She rolled her eyes and turned around, going inside.

He stood out on the street by his lonesome, watching the light to her room turn on. 'Tonight was probably the greatest yet.' He nodded at his thought. He got away with kissing her after all. He walked home, more than content.

* * *

><p>Gold laid on his bed, still smiling. He told his mother and father what happened on his little date, and they were about just as happy. He held his phone above his head, sending a text message to Crystal.<p>

_"You're so cold, Crys. And I'm the only one that can handle you."_

He laughed to himself again, turning out the lights. His phone buzzed.

"_Goodnight."_

Gold's smile did not fade a bit as he replied to her.

"_Love you too! Sweet dreams, beautiful!"_

He waited for reply and didn't get it. He sighed. 'She's might be asleep already.' It was wishful thinking though, she was probably just being herself. Cold.


End file.
